Dragon Age Inquisition - Restrained
by TheCrimsonValley
Summary: The inquisitor, a dwarf named Imani, spends some quality time with his favourit guys Dorian and Bull.


His fingers were clawing away at the air, wrists once more trying to get free of their bindings but not fully wishing to do so. His pulse like a murmur inside of his head. The inquisitor felt his heart making small leaps inside of his chest. It was the excitement of the moment, the pleasurable feeling over the frustration of his restrained hands. And somewhere he was happy he was not the only one under that spell.

Dorian was seated before him, close enough for Imani to feel the man's breath every now and then as the mage would lean forward. He could make out that his love was murmuring things to himself and every now and then there was the same movements of his arms, making it obvious the mage was trying to get free from his bindings.

Yet they both knew that when their Iron Bull did something like this, it was never half assed. It was skilled, controlled and most of all, safe. By now the inquisitor himself was more than used to these sessions but both him and the qunari had made sure to lead Dorian through it little by little. It had been a slow yet very pleasurable experience for the three of them, somewhere forging them even closer together.

Imani felt one of Bull's hands sliding upwards over his back and hold a piece of his red hair between his fingers. The dwarf granted his qunari a smile, trying his best to restrain himself. At times he could pull out on this game for an eternity and at other moments it felt like he wished to just shout for Iron Bull to finish him already. As he let his gaze travel from his handsome stud of a lover towards his other companion, it became obvious that Dorian most certainly was more on the line of begging than he himself was.

"Now, I'm willing to start giving you what you want" Bull said, his voice reviling that he was slightly amused "but I want you two to do something for me as well."

"And what do you expect us to do with our hands tied?" Dorian muttered.

Somewhere Imani could not help but to find his mage adorable, his determination to pull of his usual joking attitude even though it was more than obvious he was on the verge of promising Bull gold and riches if the qunari would just stop teasing.

"There are things you do not need your hands for" The Iron Bull answered, giving a slight laughter.

The inquisitor watched as a pout appeared onto the mage's lips, as if he was not happy that his joke had been turned around on him. Yet it was all in good fun, as always, and the dwarf had by now grown used to his lovers trying their best to outwit one another with comments and jokes.

"Dorian" he murmured, managing to drag the mage's attention away from the qunari.

He did not speak more words, only made a light gesture with his head, beckoning for the man to come in closer towards him. And he was happy to see that his love caught on to it, slightly moving his legs and making sure to do it very slowly. It had taken both him and Imani some time to master the "move with your hands tied without falling flat on your face" move.

As the mage came close enough, the inquisitor quickly leaned up, as far as he could and captured the soft lips of his love. It felt like somewhat of a relief to be able to at least get this intimacy. And in the same time it made it even more frustrating. He felt his hands tugging at his bindings once more, unintentionally. He wished to run his fingers through Dorian's hair, wished to feel the warmth of both his lovers. And by the way the mage was answering to his kisses it became fairly obvious they must both share the same frustrated thoughts.

He heard Bull chuckle, softer this time and somewhere he was sure there was even a line along how "they were teasing him". At first the dwarf was considering ignoring it, seeing it a little as a payback for the slow teasing treatment he and the mage had been given through this session.

And then he could feel Iron Bull's hand traveling over his hip, stroking his leg and his stomach, slowly making its way towards a much more sensitive area. He was about to part his lips from Dorian's to let out a moan but once more the mage beat him to it. A rather loud yet pleased noise had left the man's throat and Imani felt how he was more or less mesmerised by the sight of his love, biting softly onto his lower lip and twisting under the skilled fingers of the qunari.

"Now, now, keep being sweet to one another" Iron Bull murmured, moving in slightly closer to them "and I'll make sure you both get what you want."

Neither the inquisitor nor the mage was late to answer to this order, their lips soon back towards one another's. Every now and then the kisses had to be broken up, both of them moaning under the treatment of Bull's fingers. But after every pause they were back quickly, more eager than before, their lips locked together as if life itself depended on it.

Dorian were the first to let himself go, parting his lips and instead leaning his head in towards Imani's shoulder, his back bent in an arch as a loud moan came over his lips. Feeling his love so close, hearing his voice, the dwarf quickly followed. His body quivered and he could hear how his own shaking breath mixed up together with the mage's.

In the afterglow he was barley aware of the fact that his hands were being freed. Slowly his mind seemed to come back however and he found himself laying down in the warm bed, surrounded by the soft blankets and his head rested towards Bull's chest. He could see Dorian on the other side of the qunari, his eyes closed and a big smile painted onto his lips.

The dwarf did not speak, not for the moment at least. Instead he let his fingers slide over Iron Bull's chest and gently grasping a hold of the mage's hand, connecting all three of them and closing his own eyes in order to just enjoy the warmth and the slow beating of his qunari's heart.


End file.
